


Baby Goodnight

by CloudLeopard



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff and Angst, GTOP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: There is a comment on the YT MV saying that T.O.P and GD look like a married couple that are cheating on each other but trying to work things out, I thought it sounded like a good FF prompt!





	Baby Goodnight

Seunghyun watched Jiyong in silence, his bloody boyfriend didn’t even glance into the lounge as he snuck yet another woman into their home and tiptoed up the stairs, cheating bastard. He’d only hooked up with this woman who was snuggled into his shoulder because Jiyong wanted an open relationship, she was nice enough, but he loved Jiyong and Jiyong only. It fucking hurt that Jiyong didn’t feel the same.

Noting the late hour Seunghyun led the drunken woman up to the guest bedroom and made sure she was comfortable before retiring to his own room. He tried to sleep but he couldn’t, the thought of what Jiyong was doing with that woman was torturing him, they couldn’t go on like this.

In the early hours of the morning, he heard movement from downstairs, and the front door clicking quietly closed, he wonders if Jiyong has left. Barefoot, he padded downstairs, back to the lounge where the wine was, only to find Jiyong relaxing on the daybed. Seunghyun sat down heavily on the sofa next to him.

‘I can’t go on like this,’ he told Jiyong quietly, ‘seeing you with other people, I can’t do it anymore.’

Jiyong sighed, ‘we’ve been through this before, and you know I’m bi, I want both.’

‘Bi doesn’t mean unfaithful Ji,’ Seunghyun told him, almost whispering.

‘You had someone else here too,’ Jiyong reminded him, ‘she’s still bloody here, I’ve seen her.’

‘Because you suggested it, Ji, we didn’t do anything, I don’t want anyone else, and I don’t want you to have anyone else.’ Seunghyun replied, quietly, broken.

Jiyong started to pay attention properly, ‘Seung, what are you saying?’

‘I don’t know, I don’t want to split up, I don’t want to say goodbye but we need to be exclusive. If you can’t do that then I have no choice, this is killing me.’

‘You want us to be exclusive? No one else? No women?’ Jiyong questions.

Seunghyun nods and reaches for the half-full wine glass he’d abandoned earlier in the evening, he downs the contents, not wanting to be sober for the next part, and he can feel their break up coming a mile off. Jiyong had made it clear from very early on in their relationship that he wasn’t the exclusive sort, Seunghyun thought he could handle it, but since they’ve been living together, watching Jiyong with others has slowly been eroding his self-confidence along with his feelings for Jiyong.

Jiyong sat quietly for a long minute, he was pretty happy with how things were, having Seunghyun at home, available whenever he wanted, along with the thrill of picking up women for a night or two of fun. But, in the pre-dawn light of their lounge, he can finally see how bad this has been for Seunghyun, and in turn, he feels bad. Ever since their chance meeting at that bar, when he’d been far too fucking drunk and far too fucking touchy with a male stranger, Seunghyun had taken care of him. In a frustrating world of heteronormativity, Seunghyun had seen in Jiyong what he’d been trying to hide, and Seunghyun had been brave enough to reveal himself. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jiyong reminisced, remembering back to the first time he’d seen Seunghyun, across a crowded dance floor, what a bloody cliché. He’d been on the dance floor, of course, nearly insensibly drunk and having the time of his life. He’d been out with some friends, celebrating a vague acquaintances birthday, any excuse for a drink and a dance. Seunghyun had been sat at the bar, coolly observing his surroundings, watching everyone and sipping regally on a glass of red wine. He looked almost out of place, the bar was incredibly rowdy, but then the person sat next to him had leaned in and spoken to him and a huge grin had lit up Seunghyun’s face. At that moment, Jiyong was transfixed. He'd watched him for almost an hour, wondering if he dared to go and speak to him and, if he did, what should he say? And then the decision was made for him, as he was heading back to the bar for another drink, Seunghyun had placed a cool hand on Jiyong’s sweaty arm. Seunghyun’s touch had jolted Jiyong and goose bumps had spread noticeably along his forearm, raising the little hairs and making him freeze in his tracks.

‘You’ve been looking at me.’ Seunghyun had said, ‘have I done something to upset you?’ his voice was deep and smooth and had just a slight edge of concern to it.

Jiyong hadn’t been able to formulate any words to start with, the drink and the proximity to this beautiful man momentarily robbing him of his voice, he’d dumbly shook his head before his senses returned.

‘What? Umm, no, not at all, sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,’ Jiyong had stumbled out.

Seunghyun had easily smiled back at him, his face lighting up with amusement at the other man’s confused and clearly drunken face.

‘Ahh, that’s good. Are you having a good night? You’re a great dancer.’

And Jiyong had blushed, actually fucking blushed at the compliment from this guy, and he looked down at the hand still resting on his arm.

‘Thanks,’ he mumbled, ‘you don’t dance?’

‘Let’s just say, I wouldn’t get many compliments if I did,’ Seunghyun replied, still smiling, ‘I’ve got two left feet,’ and he finally removed his hand from Jiyong and reached for his wineglass again.

Jiyong looked him up and down, not caring how blatant he was being, ‘you look pretty damn fit to me.’

Seunghyun had looked slightly startled but fixed Jiyong with a penetrating look before replying, ‘you too.’

Jiyong held Seunghyun’s gaze, ‘maybe I don’t need another drink, want to get out of here?’

‘You’re very drunk,’ Seunghyun observed, ‘do you know what you’re saying?’

Jiyong just nodded.

‘Are you agreeing that you’re drunk or agreeing that you know what you’re saying?’ Seunghyun had checked, smirking slightly.

Jiyong grinned back cheekily, ‘both, yes I know I’m drunk and yes I know what I’m saying. You can drive.’

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, ‘how do you know I’m sober enough to drive? We’ll get a taxi, I’m Seunghyun by the way, you’re not exactly sensible when you’re drunk are you?’

Jiyong laughed out loud in response, ‘I’m Jiyong, and no, but I’m not exactly sensible when I’m sober either.’

They’d left the club together, Jiyong making excuses to his friends, and took a taxi back to Seunghyun’s place. It was exactly as Jiyong had expected of a man like Seunghyun, modern, edgy and pristine. He’d been desperate to find out what Seunghyun looked like without his clothes but Seunghyun had resisted, he hadn’t wanted to take advantage of a drunken Jiyong. Much to Jiyong’s frustration, they’d fallen asleep together after just a few kisses. He’d forgotten to warn Seunghyun just how much of a cuddly sleeper he was so he woke up with a wicked hangover to see Seunghyun’s amused face, looking at Jiyong curled tightly around him.

Nothing had happened between them that morning, Jiyong had been suffering far too much, but they’d agreed to meet again, and they’d become each other’s delicious little secret before moving in together 4 months ago.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Jiyong turned to Seunghyun, and looked directly into his eyes, something which most people struggled to do, Seunghyun had a particularly piercing stare,

‘If I agree with us being exclusive, will you stay with me?’

‘If you mean it, of course, I love you, I have done since the beginning, just like the day I confessed to you, do you remember?’ Seunghyun asked Jiyong.

Jiyong nodded, ‘You were so serious, “Jiyong, I have something to tell you.”’

‘I was uncomfortable being honest with you,’ Seunghyun continued, ‘what if you didn’t feel the same way, I could have been ruined.’

Jiyong grinned, remembering his own behaviour in their first few meetings, ‘my overboard flirting didn’t give you enough hints?’

‘You’re pretty flamboyant anyway Ji, could have been part of that,’ Seunghyun retorted.

‘You could have stopped after the first two words,’ Jiyong told him cheekily.

Despite the seriousness of their conversation, Seunghyun smiled and rolled his eyes at Jiyong’s arrogance, ‘you know you’re beautiful Ji, I don’t want to share you anymore.’

Jiyong smiled, accepting the compliment before his face turned serious again,

‘Seung,’ he started, before faltering, ‘you’re more than I deserve, I never imagined myself to have a long-term relationship with a man, especially one like you, look at you, you’re perfect.’ Jiyong blushed and looked down, ‘if we’re being totally honest here, I’m scared.’

Seunghyun dropped to his knees next to the daybed and slid his hand into Jiyong’s, squeezing it reassuringly, ‘I’m scared too, what if you don’t feel the same way as I do?’  
Jiyong looks at Seunghyun, ’I do feel the same way, I love you so much.’

‘And the women?’ Seunghyun questions.

‘They’re nothing Seung, I’m sorry I didn’t see that it was hurting you.’ Jiyong looks pleadingly at Seunghyun, he didn’t know he was doing anything particularly wrong but right now it feels incredibly important that Seunghyun forgives him.

Seunghyun kneels up, and slides one hand along Jiyong’s jawline before cupping the back of his head and pulling him in close, kissing him gently on the lips, ‘just the two of us?’

Jiyong responds, his arms curling around Seunghyun’s slim but taught body, holding him as close as he can, ‘just us,’ he confirms, planting his lips back on Seunghyun’s, sucking gently on Seunghyun’s top lip.

Seunghyun’s eyes have darkened with desire and he stands up, reaching once again for Jiyong’s hand, ‘then come to bed,’ he tells Jiyong in an authoritative voice, ‘I’m going to fuck you senseless.’

Jiyong grins and springs to his feet, his loose trousers doing little to conceal his growing erection, they head up the stairs together, hand in hand. They pause briefly beside the guest bedroom door, hearing a small but unmistakeable snoring from inside which makes them both giggle.

‘Shit, I forgot about her,’ Seunghyun said, ‘now I can’t make you scream.’ And he pouts prettily.

‘Just smother me with a damn pillow,’ Jiyong responds, pulling Seunghyun through their bedroom door before closing it and locking it behind them.


End file.
